


I Think You've Crushed the Dildo

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Smut Prompts for Practiceeee [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: smut prompt from tumblr for practice.Prompt: Supercat first time with a strapon?





	I Think You've Crushed the Dildo

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, TheQueenOfTheLight, for catching that one spelling mistake. <3 You a boo <3

“Here I thought you'd want me to wear it first.” Kara licked Cat’s arousal from her lips, eyes caught on the toy between Cat’s legs.

“Oh, please, as if I'd ever be so predictable.” She rolls her eyes and the worry in Kara's stomach morphs into anticipation.

She trusts Cat, obviously, but new things can always be a tad unsettling. Especially since she could crush Cat if she lets go too much. 

“Now, are you going to bend over, or am I going to have to make you?” Cat’s nails press up Kara's thigh and that's really tempting but Kara's already close and she's already bending, gripping the desk with a creak of wood.

Really, no fight at all for a superhero. 

“Mhh, good.” 

Cat’s fingers trail through the slickness already dripping down her legs and Kara shudders. It's like every nerve is standing on end, just waiting. She looks back and Cat’s already staring at her. 

Plastic slides against her core and-

“Oh,” She breathes out. It makes her arms quiver and she pushes her hips back, spreading her legs more. Cat behind her, fingers curling over her hips, it's so intense.

She rocks backward when Cat gets the tip of the dildo against her entrance. Rao above, her whole body sings out for Cat’s touch. She just wants all of it now, damn taking it slow. 

A kiss lands on her back and Kara thumps her head against the desk. “Please, Cat. Tease me next time, just ple-"

The feeling is exquisite. She can't be hurt and she's already relaxed so she doesn't destroy the fragile plastic, but it still stretches and just-

Fuck

It's like an itch she couldn't get to before and, as Cat’s hips slot against hers, relief floods through her. She lets out a breath and grinds down. 

“D-don’t stop, Cat, fu-”

The dildo jostles inside her as Cat repositions, a leg between her own, and Kara groans. This is going to be so good, so good, so good.

Cat thrusts and, immediately, Kara feels the whole movement up her spine. Cat thrusts again and again and again and Kara can't help the groans spilling from her lips. She keeps hitting all the right spots, dragging out, pushing in, their hips hitting each time.

It's intoxicating. 

“Kara.” Cat’s slightly strained voice sounds right behind her ear with another thrust. Her fingers slip over Kara's clit and Kara rockets right to the edge. 

“Be a darling and come for me.” 

Her whole body tightens, spasming under Cat. It’s so goodsogoodsoso

She's left gasping as Cat slowly circles her clit, drawing out the pleasure for moments longer. Cat’s other hand soothes over her side. There are kisses scattered over her back.

“Wow.” Kara breathes in and she can feel Cat’s smile on her back. “You should come up here.”

“Mh, as much as I would love to, I'm a tad stuck at the moment.” 

Kara glances back, but Cat’s just smiling. “What?”

Cat squeezes both of Kara's butt cheeks and raises an eyebrow. “I think you've crushed the dildo.”

Oh… 

“Woops?”


End file.
